


Dondly and the Request for Pizza

by et12356



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Sub Lucius, alpha Pizza, dom dobby, dom/sub temes, tw disturbing pizza sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-28
Updated: 2015-09-28
Packaged: 2018-04-23 19:18:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 94
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4888894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/et12356/pseuds/et12356
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lucius is not clear on what kind of pizza he wants.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dondly and the Request for Pizza

Dobby was cleaning the large kitchen of Malfoy Manor. Lucius came in asking for a snack.   
"DONBY MAKE ME PIZZA."   
Donby started to make a PIZZA.   
"DONDY WHERES MY FUCKING PIZZA."   
"Dondy didn't know youse wanted a fucking pizza, sir." Dondy, that sassy frood said.   
Dondy pulled the pizza out of the oven and yelled "DILDIFY!"   
Suddenly the pizza started vibrating and flew towards the nearest asshole.   
"OH DOODLY, DOODLY ITS SO GOOD." Lucius screamed as the pizza began to EAT HIS ANUS.   
"It's okay, sir." Doodly said solemnly. "It will all be okay."


End file.
